SECRETOS
by Placeres culpables
Summary: Tú eres el causante de su mayor desdicha, porque nuestra conciencia juega con culpas pasadas.Y ahora eres capaz de decirme adiós y yo soy capaz de dejarte ir.Porque amamos a ese chico más que a nosotros mismos.Hoy te despides de mi Hayato,ahora yo te dejó en los brazos de aquel moreno,por qué ahora el ese pequeño herbívoro de ojos miel se refugia en mis brazos. 1827, 1859,8059
1. Chapter 1

Mil disculpas, y un placer poder capturar un poco de su atención de nuevo

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Y he aprendido que amar a dos, es igual que no amar a ninguno._**

 ** _Cuando hay más de dos personas, siempre habrá más de dos verdades…_**

 ** _1859 & 1827_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I: DOS**

Uno toma procaz como tictac, los pasa con coñac y con Balzac. Al otro le gusta Rod Stwart y Choelo, juega con su sus dedos, aspira a salir de su mediocre puesto de asistente.

Si uno es soledad y dos son compañía, tres es como jugar a los espías, contra la KBG y la Cía.

Uno lleva el edén en su verde mirar, se mueve bien, con seguridad, mientras que el otro suele tropezar al caminar y desvía sus ojos al hablar.

Uno cree en demonios y alienígenas, el otro en fantasmas, le teme a la nada. No sé a quién quiero más, ni cual soporto menos, no soy más que un mentiroso, un infiel, no he jugado bien, pero vaya que el juego ha sido bueno.

Y he aprendido que amar a dos, es igual que no amar a ninguno.

Rubio sol, albino luna.

Abandono el restaurante donde compartí la comida con ese inútil herbívoro japonés de ojos miel, que me mira marcharme con la misma dulzura de ese líquido amarillo al cual se asemejan sus orbes, no es más maduro ni inteligente que una quinceañera enamorada, no es más que un pequeño animal…

Subo a mi auto, el sol comienza a ocultarse, dejando dominar a la plateada y pasional luna, con una elegancia y autoridad digna de reyes.

Meto el cambio de marcha y me pongo en camino, ya debes de estar por salir de tu junta, como cada día, pasare por ti a tu oficina, ambos abordaremos el auto, tocaremos temas relacionados con política y economía nacional e internacional, nos miraremos con deseo y posiblemente algún tipo de retorcido y enfermo amor, pero las cursilerías no están dentro de nuestro amplio vocabulario, que consta de tres idiomas:

Italiano, japonés e inglés.

Llegamos al departamento que compartimos a escondidas, cenamos, te das una ducha y sola en ese momento, en que pones un pie fuera del cuarto de baño, uno nuestros labios en un beso necesario.

Nuestro amor lo demostramos con actos, no con tontas y románticas palabras, ambos sabemos… que no valen nada… estamos conscientes de nuestra vocación como mentirosos expertos así como unos desgraciados natos.

Esto no es solo sexo como el resto cree, pero tampoco creo que se le pueda llamar hacer el amor.

Te engaño y tú lo sabes, pero sin embargo te amo, y también lo sabes.

.

.

.

Termínanos, en esa sincronía que tanto amo, gritas mi nombre con deseo, gimes para mí, y solamente para mí, pues no soportaría que alguien más escuchara esa nota tan alta y perfecta que alcanzas al llegar al clímax.

Tu cabellera plateada acaricia mi pecho mientras te derrumbas en mis brazos.

Nos acomodamos en el colchón y nos disponemos a dormir, con nuestros deseos carnales satisfechos, más no nuestras necesidades internas, porque este maravilloso acto nos deja un sabor agridulce.

-… él no te recuerda-

Me atrevo a encararte, a decir lo que tantas veces he pensado y me he callado, acaricio tus cabellos plateados, expectante a lo que escapara de tus labios.

-Pero yo lo recuerdo a él, y todo lo que su familia me dio…-

-Era él deber de su padre, era el tu guardaespaldas, no tienes la culpa de que ese pequeño herbívoro haya quedado huérfano-

-Le arrebate el amor de un padre Kyoya… no quiero arrebatarle el tuyo también-

Lo dices con una seguridad increíble, pero con un dolor desgarrador también, yo no amo a ese herbívoro, no como a ti... pero, ambos nos sentimos culpables por lo que paso en el pasado, ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a abrirle los ojos a ese castaño de ojos miel.

Claramente esto no funciona, pues somos tres mitades, cuando hay más de dos personas, siempre habrá más de dos verdades…

Tsunayoshi y yo,

Actuación

Tu y yo, Hayato

¿Verdad?...Una verdad que se desata dentro de cuatro paredes que se convierte en indiferencia fuera de estas.

Y hasta que todo caiga bajo su propio peso, seguiremos cargando con nuestro karma, seguiré mintiéndole con besos y tú con tu silencio.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Después de una gran y larga ausencia (prácticamente abandono) he vuelto… quiero terminar los fics que tenía pendiente y publicar lo que estaban inconclusos en mi lapa (como este por ejemplo que escribí en marzo de 2014) bien no sé si alguien me recuerde o aun mantenga algo de su atención, sin más excusas o palabras, esto fue todo y espero actualizar pronto,

Bye bye, besos y abrazos

Si gustan dejar un comentario, opinión, reclamo o regaño es bienvenido

Nos leemos de nuevo espero

PD: decidí no modificar ni alterar la trama que tenía hace años, así que solo estoy haciendo algunas correciones


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **CAPITULO 2: Pasado**

* * *

 **.**

Nuevamente despertaba en los brazos de aquel nipón, que yacía dormido a su costado, con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño se levanta lentamente, toma un cambio de ropa del closet y se dirige al cuarto de baño a darse un ducha.

Como su rutina lo marca, sale ya vestido y limpio de la ducha, se acerca a aquel hombre de cabellos negros y besa sus labios, murmurando una frase inatendible para el resto, confesándose y proclamando sus sentimientos, para finalmente salir y tomar un taxi rumbo al despacho.

 **.**

Y es cuando escucha la puerta de aquel departamento cerrarse que abre los ojos y deja de fingir, cuando se despierta y mira por la ventana a aquel chico de cabellera plateada abordar un taxi.

Como cada mañana finge dormir hasta que aquel chico se marcha, porque solamente en esos momentos cuando el sol comienza a aparecer y un nuevo día amenaza a ese par de amantes es cuando el joven de ojos verdes baja sus defensas, solamente en esos instantes se da el lujo de olvidar sus culpas y se permite amar a aquel japonés, porque solamente por las mañanas cuando finge dormir es que puede escuchar aquellas palabras escapar de los labios rosas extranjeros, cuando escucha de esos labios italiano ese ligero y sublime

" _Ti amo"_

Imitando las acciones del menor y se dirigió a la ducha, tenía que apresurarse o llegaría tarde a la oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras abordó el taxi sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar naufragar al pasado, a esos recuerdos que tanto lo atormentaban, dirigió su vista a la ventana por donde la ciudad pasaba ante sus ojos.

Edificios grises, edificios blancos, enormes ventanales y puertas de cristal, personas a pie, personas en auto, personas en transporte público, personas en bicicleta, inclusive alguno que otro patinando.

Toda una manada de gente, y entre todos, solo ellos podían tener ese jodida suerte.

Bajó del taxi, pagó los 80 pesos del transporte al conductor y subió las grandes gradas hasta la entrada del complejo y lujoso edificio de oficinas donde tenía su despacho.

Entró saludando al guardia con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, tomó el elevador y se dirigió a la planta número 27, mientras su mente volvía a viajar al pasado, a 10 años atrás donde él tenía 15 años y era un adolescente imprudente, grosero, rebelde e inconsciente, cuando se sentía dueño y emperador supremo del mundo, un todólogo en cualquier ciencia, arte y deporte.

Pero la maldita vida se encargó de hacerle ver su inmadurez, la realidad no le calló de golpe, si no que se estrelló con ella de la peor manera que pudo haber imaginado.

Dejó escapar el aliento cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, caminó a paso firme recibiendo saludos y reverencias de sus empleados, era el heredero de aquel imperio, un hombre poderoso con grandes secretos, un hombre con grandes miedos…

Entró a su oficina y cerró las persianas, tomó asiento tras su escritorio y nuevamente, como cada vez que Hibari salía con aquel practicante de 20 años, su pasado volvió a atormentarlo, recapitulando lo ocurrido años antes, recordando la deuda que le tenía a ese castaño… lentamente comenzó a recapitular...

Se vio a si mismo con 15 años de edad, con cadenas de plata y cuero en sus muñecas, fumando un cigarrillo en aquel desolado jardín escondido entre arbusto.

Si su memoria no lo engañaba, el recordaba a ver visto la hora en su celular, 1:30 de la mañana, para después beber el último sorbo de la quinta lata de cerveza que lo acompañaban aquella fría y desierta noche.

Era imprudente, grosero, y estaba borracho, eso le dio el valor y la osadía necesaria para ofender a aquel hombre de tez morena, cabello negro alborotado y de ojos rasgados… si hubiera sido un poco más maduro, o quizá si no hubiese estado ebrio se habría quedado callado, se hubiera marchado e ignorado cuando ese tipo se dirigió a él de manera prepotente con una vulgar propuesta en sus labios, pero no… su orgullo y estupidez de adolescente salió a flote, soltando el primer golpe a aquel hombre…

Tan idiota que fue… como él iba a poder con su agresor

Le dio una paliza, terminó en el suelo con ese imbécil riéndose de él, con ese idiota sobre su cuerpo apunto de abusar de su persona, recordó a ver cerrado los ojos, morderse los labios y esperar lo inevitable… cosa que jamás llegó…

Su guardaespaldas apareció entre los arbustos, ese hombre alto de tez bronceada y cabello rubio llegó, apartando al azabache de encima, haciéndole frente a su agresor, sin percatarse de como este poseía un arma hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Escuchó el seco y penetrante ruido del disparo, y pasos apresurados correr lejos de la escena…

Su guardaespaldas cumplió con su tarea…

Cerró los ojos y trató de borrar aquella imagen de su mente, como ese hombre se desangraba en el asfalto mientras se veía a el mismo en shock… quizá si hubiese corrido por ayuda, si su celular no se hubiera descargado por jugar durante horas, si no hubiera escapado de casa por la ventana… quizá… todo hubiese sido diferente…

 **Esa noche sus acciones mataron a un hombre.**

Fue la primera vez que se sintió culpable de algo, que la impotencia lo llenó y se vio tan insignificante al no haber podido hacer nada, esa noche maduró.

La mañana siguiente fue el primer día en que sus palabras acabaron con la libertad de una persona.

Atestiguó, habló y su agresor fue llevado a prisión.

Ese día encontró su vocación.

Dos días después se atrevió a investigar la vida de su guardaespaldas, descubrió su nombre y se percató de que tenía una vida donde no involucraba cuidar de adolescentes malcriados y rebeles… esa tarde tuvo el valor de visitar la casa donde aquel hombre solía vivir…

Tocó la puerta y entonces lo vio, a un niño de 10 años de ojos miel y cabellos castaños, a un infante con el semblante triste, con ojos llorosos y temblorosos.

Esa tarde se percató, de que había arruinado la vida de alguien más, aceptó su culpa lo encaró.

Esa tarde prometió hacerlo feliz, le daría todo lo necesario y apoyaría en cuanto pudiera.

 **Ese niño sería feliz**

.

* * *

.

 **NOTAS:**

.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

Este es el segundo capítulo, como pequeño adelantó… el siguiente capítulo se llamará "cuarto", entrará un cuarto jugador a esta trama

Sin más, l s dejo

Nos vemos

Bye bye, besos

¿REVIEW?

 **GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC Y/O AÑADIERON A FAVORITOS**

 _PD: espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **CAPITULO III: COMIENZOS**

 **.**

Camina por los pasillos de aquel edificio estilo art deco, con sus baldosas y paredes negras decoradas con algún complejo y limpio ornamento o entramado color dorado.

No se molesta en saludar, ni en mirar a los empleados de aquel despacho, él es abogado independiente, que solo se presenta cuando se presenta un caso… interesante.

Se preguntaba qué tan absurdo es el destino, que tan descarada puede llegar a ser la vida.

Rara vez iba a aquella oficina, y sin embargo, justo aquel día que fue hace un par de años se topó con aquel castaño de ojos miel…le pareció extraño, inseguro, tímido, idiota hasta cierto punto… no sobreviviría en aquel bajo, crudo y cruel mundo que podía ser la política… pensó que esa sería la primera y última vez que le viera… ese joven no sobrevivirá ahí…

¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de volverlo a encontrar?

Prácticamente le parecían nulas.

Y sin embargó lo volvió a encontrar.

Ese día todo parecía estar en su contra, la lluvia, el embotellamiento de la mañana, la fotocopiadora sin tinta y ahora se encontraba encerrado en aquel elevador a causa de la tormenta, con ese chico que creyó no ver nunca más… nuevamente lo observó…

Igual de inseguro, tan inútil como la primera vez, un joven tímido sin experiencia alguna… con un extraño aire de inocencia esperando a ser corrompido… No debía molestarse en siquiera verlo, ninguno estaba en los parámetros ni alcances del otro.

Y a pesar de sus modales, figuras e ideales, le besó, lo acorraló contra la pared del ascensor.

Extrañamente, a pesar de su timidez, su inmadurez e ingenuidad, aquel niño correspondió, enredo sus piernas en las caderas ajenas y le incitó a llegar a más.

Vergonzosamente terminó tomando a ese niño en aquel ascensor, sin haber hablado antes, sin haberse detenido a pensar….

Continuaron viéndose… buscándose, encontrándose… de verdad se sentía atraído e interesado por ese niño….

Hasta que le vio a él…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que descarado y sin vergüenza es el destino…

¿Por qué se topó con aquellos ojos verdes?

¿Por qué no se encontraron antes?

Quizá fue la fiereza con la que defendió a esa mujer, o la manera en que se atrevió a hablarle, pudo haber sido el fuego en esos ojos verdes, o lo peligrosas y venenosas que eran sus palabras….

Pero algo… algo en ese hombre lo cautivo esa misma tarde, cuando después de años perdió un caso…

 **.**

Aquel casó les dejó un sabor agridulce a ambos abogados… para ellos aquello era una derrota… un empaté les sabía a mierda… pero ese había sido el dictamen, y ahora estaban ahí los dos solos, en aquella sala, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo entre sus clientes, que ni siquiera soportaban verse, un matrimonio desastroso con un final explosivo, con los medios sobre ellos al haber forjado un imperio juntos, con los ojos del mundo y el destino de cientos de trabajadores sobre aquel ex matrimonio compuesto de un hombre infiel y una mujer paranoica.

Dejando con la carga a aquel par de abogados que si bien no se conocían, estaban seguros que se aborrecían

Pelearon, discutieron, ambos se olvidaron de sus modales y se insultaron, los dos perdieron el control, ninguno sabía lidiar con la derrota, ninguno se atrevería a ceder…

Se agredieron hasta que los papeles terminaron en el suelo,

El italiano le gritó al japonés

El japonés arrojó su vaso con agua contra la pared, el agua salpicó el costoso traje del de ojos verdes.

El albino se acercó al azabache, lo empujó y le invitó a responder…

El mayor respondió… lo acorraló contra el escritorio y tomó por la camisa

Se miraron

Se observaron

 **Se besaron**

Se sintieron

Se tocaron

 **Cayeron**

El japonés empujó al italiano contra el fino mueble hasta obligarlo a sentarse sobre este, le desabrochó el pantalón al albino mientras sentía como este luchaba por retirarle la corbata y su camisa.

Pocos minutos después sus ropas estaban regadas por aquella oficina, dando una extraña y sensual decoración al ambiente, ninguno de los dos recordaban del todo sus nombres, apenas eran conscientes del apellido ajeno, pero tampoco se tomaron la molestia de hablar, ellos no planeaban hacer el amor, no querían mimos ni juegos previos.

 **Ellos querían sexo**

En su más primitiva y cruda manera… lo necesitaban, lo ansiaban

El italiano se hincó, apoyó sus rodillas sobre la alfombra, sin pensarlo tomó aquella erección entre sus manos y la guió hasta sus labios, abarcando cuanto pudo con su boca y el resto se lo dejó a sus habilidosas manos.

Ante los ojos azules se presentaba una vista demasiado excitante y exótica, que creyó no podía mejorar, hasta que se percató de como aquel abogado de cabellos plateados le colocaba un condón que a decir verdad no sabía de donde había sacado.

Sin esperar más tomó aquella exótica melena, le obligó a estar a su altura y por segunda vez en el día le tiró sobre el escritorio, separando aquellas piernas, acomodándose entre ellas.

El italiano se limitó a mirar el techo, esperando la intromisión de aquel miembro, siendo consciente de las dimensiones de la misma, pero en su lugar recibió algo de menor tamaño, húmedo y que se movían con inquietud.

Aquel despiadado y poco paciente abogado se estaba tomando la molestia de prepararle.

Fue cuando sintió el miembro de aquel japonés posicionarse en su entrada, la manera en que le penetró y como esperó unos segundos hasta que su respiración se normalizo… en ese momento se dio cuenta, de que aquel hombre, no era quien creía…

 **.**

 **El azabache tomó al menor, dejó una mordida en su hombro, lo marcó**

El italiano arañó aquella espalda, devolviendo aquel primitivo gestó de posesión, y ese fue el momento en que ambos lo entendieron, cuando el la tarde se volvió noche, cuando el calor se volvió frio y se aferraron al cuerpo ajeno que se dieron cuenta…

 **Esa no sería la última vez…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche le fue infiel a ese niño, lo engañó, jugó con sus sentimientos… esa noche se dio cuenta… que no le deseaba más, que ya no se excitaba con la piel de aquel castaño.

Desde esa noche ya no veía esos ojos marrones cuando intimaban… ahora solo imaginaba… solo deseaba que aquellas orbes se volvieran verdes, que esa melena que sentía sobre su abdomen después del sexo fuese plateada, ahora quería a un amante llenó de pasión y fuego en la cama, no más esa ingenuidad e inocencia…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **.**

Gracias por leer & lamento la demora

Este capítulo se centra en Hibari, y como llegó a tener esta complicada relación con Tsuna y Hayato.

Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado.

Sin más me despido, nos leemos pronto espero

Bye, bye, besos y abrazos.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **.**

Silencio y oscuridad.

Sin palabras, excusas o argumentos un par de ojos azules observan atentamente a su acompañante hacer sus maletas, vaciar su armario y organizar documentos…

Le mira cómo se prepara para marcharse, para votarlo… y él le ve en silencio por que es él quien no tiene el valor para marcharse, para detener esa locura en la que se encuentran y ese joven de ojos verdes no tiene el coraje para quedarse.

Por qué el italiano no es capaz de afrontar sus fantasmas y el nipón no tiene la fuerza para luchar por su futuro, porque ninguno es capaz de afrontar el presente.

Irónicamente ambos abogados expertos y temidos han perdido… ante un pequeño, ingenuo y débil novato.

Ahora el albino hace sus maletas para marcharse a otro país, para defender los derechos de un sindicato de trabajadores que sin motivo alguno, habían sido despedidos y despachados de sus empleos…

-Pero que mentira tan mas grande, te largas de este país huyendo de mí, huyendo de el-

Finalmente le confrontó, el esperado ataque por parte del nipón apareció, ¿Por qué no le dejaba marcharse y ya?, claro, porque el tampoco deseaba marcharse, porque imploraba a cualquier deidad o demonio que le detuviera, pero su orgullo jamás lo dejaría admitirlo.

-Jamás lo he negado… pero tampoco es del todo mentira, si iré a defenderlos ¿es nuestro trabajo no?-

Cerró la maleta, tomo su cartera y se paró en el marco de la puerta…

Era tan débil, que si en ese momento aquel azabache se acercaba a él y lo besaba… dejaba todo, al carajo su conciencia, era capaz de mandar todo a la mierda y ceder a él… porque quizá ese hombre le podría dar la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a su pasado…

Estaba dispuesto a irse al infierno y volver a dañar a ese chico si ese hombre a sus espaldas se acercaba y le besaba.

Sonrió para si al percatarse de sus pensamientos… era un desgraciado.

Aspiró hondo, posó su mano en el picaporte y su amante seguía mirándole en silencio desde la cama.

Abrió la cerradura, dio un paso fuera del apartamento y nadie lo detuvo…

Cerró la puerta y permaneció ahí de pie, esperando a que su amante saliera a buscarle.

Miró su reloj y comenzó a contar el tiempo

1

2

3

4

5 minutos

Y él no salió.

Tomó su maleta y se marchó…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas le vio marcharse en aquel taxi la realidad le llegó de golpe, noqueándolo y haciéndole reaccionar ¿de verdad le dejaría ir? ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que él había proclamado como suyo en más de una manera?

Le siguió, no podía dejar que se le escapase de entre las manos, no le dejaría ir.

Joder lo necesitaba en su vida

Al diablo las leyes de tránsito y las multas que su infracción le trajera, necesitaba llegar al aeropuerto ya.

Pero apenas aparcó en el aeropuerto atravesó aquella larga y amplia sala de espera en busca de esa cabellera tan característica, importándole poco las personas que fueron víctimas travesía, encontrándole por fin ahí de pie, haciendo fila para registrar su maleta…pero lo notó…

Se percató de cómo no emprendería aquel viaje solo… de como su acompañante le miraba… de la misma manera que aquellos ojos miel le veían a él…

Ese hombre estaba interesado en su amante, que se escondiera y huyera por atreverse a mirar de aquella manera a su amante, se preparó para la lucha y avanzó a paso firme para recuperar lo que es suyo por derecho, pero algo lo detuvo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa se formó en aquellos labios que tanto le embriagaban, iluminando ese rostro tan sublime y atormentado por fantasmas del pasado.

Detuvo su marcha…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él le había hecho sonreír de aquella manera?

Le hacía gemir, sonrojar, perder la cordura, pero nunca sonreír de aquella forma.

Ese idiota de tez morena acaba de hacer lo que él no había podido en meses…

Hacer feliz a ese italiano de ojos verdes.

Giró sobre sus talones y sonrió cuando escuchó la risa del que fue su amante, lo comprendió, le dejaría marcharse, le permitiría ser feliz.

Esperaba que ese hombre fuera capaz de hacerlo, le estaba cediendo su posesión más preciada, su parte más humana.

Solo esperaba que ese idiota le hiciera feliz, de lo contrario, si se atrevía a dañar a ese joven de ojos verdes le buscaría, lo encontraría y mataría.

Pero ahora, no había por que adelantarse, el presente era que en estos momentos estaba renunciando a su amor.

Había perdido la partida sin siquiera jugar…

No… claro que había jugado, bastante bien, no podía quejarse de ello, pero fue el desgraciado destino que le había vencido.

Las malditas culpas, secretos, mentiras y engaños pesaban mas ahora.

Hoy el renunciaba a lo que nunca fue, se despedía de lo que jamás pasó y cedía lo que jamás fue suyo por completo, lo que jamás conquistó…

Porque a pesar de los besos, caricias y noches en vela, estaba seguro de que aquel albino de ojos verdes jamás le perteneció, pero vaya que lo deseó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abordó el avión, en compañía de ese desesperante y fastidioso hombre, ahora podía decir que había encontrado la definición perfecta de idiota, nunca había conocido a alguien tan estúpido como aquel moreno de ojos chocolate.

Pudo seguir divagando en sus pensamientos, en como ese hombre rompía y renombraba muchos de los adjetivos que conocía, si dicho aludido no le hubiese interrumpido.

-Son alrededor de 99 trabajadores los que han sido suspendidos-

-En el informe dice que son 100-

-Si… bueno… son 99 obreros y yo-

-¿tu? Creí que eras el gerente de dicha sucursal-

-lo era… hasta que te contraté para defender a los trabajadores-

-Idiota, hiciste enojar a tus jefes-

Acababa de ofenderle y ese extraño hombre le sonrió, se inclinó sobre su persona, acercándose peligrosamente a su espacio personal, arriesgándose a recibir un certero golpe si se atrevía a sobrepasarse con él, pero solamente se agachó un poco susurrando en su oído un:

-Valió la pena... te conocí-

Tan idiota que de alguna extraña manera, le había hecho sonreír y reír…

Yamamoto Takeshi podría ser un salvavidas al cual aferrarse.

Hoy renunciaba a lo que por mucho tiempo llamó "vida"

Y era hoy que quizá, comenzaría a vivir.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer

.

Les agradezco a las personas que siguen y/o añadieron a favoritos este fic:

FunestiNoctu121

MerariVega

Sparkling-bluekuro27

Zero59Mine

lDarkGirl


End file.
